


srkn：それとも最後まで？

by dadadalada



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadadalada/pseuds/dadadalada
Summary: R18 / 20150226
Relationships: Nakajima Kento/Sato Shori
Kudos: 2





	srkn：それとも最後まで？

（仔細想想，就像是約會一樣的行程。）

最初是朋友臨時有事無法赴約。早早就把時間空下來而心有不甘的他、隨口問了坐在身邊的團員，於是便成行了。小時候……或者說剛出道的時候，也曾經一起出去玩幾次，但彼此都還有更熟識的朋友，漸漸便只剩下工作結束之後的晚餐了。

看一場有點興趣的電影，結束之後共進晚餐，在附近的商圈繞了幾圈，各自買了點東西－－這樣制式的行程結束後，也已經天黑了。隔天早上是一起的工作，算了算通勤時間，最後便決定在事務所備給他們臨時過夜用的公寓裡住下。

「勝利？」中島正好結束與母親的電話，將手機放在一旁的矮桌。「和家裡聯絡了嗎？」

他點點頭，應了聲模糊不清的嗯。

留在這裡過夜並不是頭一回，早已習慣這種情況的母親也只需要打個招呼便足夠。勝利將外套拋在一旁，整個人縮進沙發之中，不知道為什麼對今晚的一切浮現這般的形容。明明和友人們的行程也是如此，和中島在一起的時候這種感覺卻格外強烈。

「累了嗎？」中島站到沙發前方，半是苦笑地摸摸他的髮，力道很輕，幾乎只是輕點。「今天也是很早就去學校了吧？」  
「嗯……」又不是小動物。他抬起臉，下意識想躲開對方的觸碰，那隻手卻是順著他的動作爬上臉頰，好像說了些什麼，聲音卻細微得難以辨識。他沒有聽清楚，便將視線對上對方。「嗯？」  
而中島半跪在他面前，將視線平行。「真的是很漂亮呢……」  
「什麼？」  
「勝利的臉。」

中島這一次以雙手捧住了他的臉，輕輕地笑了起來。

一雙大大的眼瞇起，隨之搧動的睫毛在眼下落下陰影。完美的雙眼皮，直挺的鼻樑，淺紅色的唇瓣彎起漂亮的弧度，隱約能瞧見小動物一樣的門牙；不知道是否源於那一部分的異國血統，中島的每一個表情與反應都比其他人更來得醒目，即使是這樣輕微的神情變化都像一幕電影過場。

他在心底暗自嘆息，想，漂亮的明明是你才對。

譬如眼前這樣柔軟的笑容，只是一個轉換的剎那，周身都彷彿渲染開了屬於這個人的色調；粉嫩的春色灑在整個空間，猶如置身瞬間怒放的成片花海之中，藉由嗅覺感知的卻不是花香，而是糖果般的甜美氣息。

那麼，吃起來是不是甜的呢？

憑空浮起的突兀疑問驅使他伸手揪住中島衣領，在對方還未察覺他的動作意圖之前，使力朝自己的方向一拉－－那是只能被稱作本能的反應，幾乎是鬼迷心竅一般的。荒唐地想著那人該是什麼味道，身體就先一步動作了。

中島驚訝的呼聲被突來的吻給擋住。他們很快地分開，那個人睜圓了眼看他，下一秒又因為重新添上的拉力而再次相貼－－單只是觸碰也能升起不明的溫度，勝利放開了手，壓住中島的後腦勺。

「唔……嗯、」

從相觸到入侵對方口中，一切順利得連做為肇事者的本人也感到詫異。那人明明能夠輕易地推開他的雙手、也在片刻的慌亂後環上他的背。帶著中島自身的體溫，以及那混上幾分艷麗氛圍的香氣。

相貼的唇瓣比想像中更為柔軟。殘留了些許的酒味，是晚餐的尾聲中對方額外追加的飲品。不明顯的苦與甜揉進幾分暈眩，好像連自己也要醉了。

等勝利成年了，再一起喝吧。

捧著玻璃杯朝他笑的中島，連投來的目光都因為酒精搖搖晃晃，毫無防備地將柔軟的部分都展露於眼前。

那一瞬間宛如心臟一緊的窒息感、到底是錯覺還是真實呢？

舌尖在溼熱的口中交纏，劃過上緣的時候中島縮了一下，從鼻間發出不明顯的悶聲，像一種變相的引誘；環在身後的手從只是扶在腰際、漸漸轉為揪住衣襬，連掌心也升起不可思議的溫度。

他站起身，將已經是靠在身上的對方反過來壓在沙發上。

整個空間只餘下他們略顯急促的吐息。那人的眼還浮著一層水氣，隨著喘息而半張的唇閃爍曖昧的光澤，藏在那之中惹眼的紅正一再煽動知覺，有些什麼正被凶暴地撕扯。

「總覺得……」結果，真的是甜的。雖然並不是預想中的糖果味，卻更教人著迷。勝利在心底暗自評論方才的想像，不自覺脫口而出：「有點意外。」  
「哪個部分？」  
「全部？」

無論是這一刻平靜的彼此、沒有推開自己的對方，還是心底隱約察覺的真相。縱使對方再怎麼溫柔，也不該是放任到了這個地步。

「因為……也不討厭嘛。」中島眨眨眼，溫順地枕在沙發上，有些迷惘地看向他，「喜歡啊、愛啊，雖然還不明白是不是這些，但不討厭。」  
「……我也是。」

單純只是想做「什麼」。想著這個人該是什麼味道，就選擇了親吻。沒有忍住心底湧上的衝動，就抓住了對方；勝利想或許他也醉了，才會順從本能做到這個程度。

「現在這個狀況真不妙啊。」  
「嗯。」  
「要停嗎？」  
「但是……」

身體果然是最誠實的。他們同時往下半身瞄了一眼，有些無奈地相視而笑，不自覺貼近彼此身軀。

「那……要試試看嗎？」

在這一刻之後，將要被發現的，到底是喜歡、是愛、是錯覺，還是一時的意亂情迷。

中島環上他的後頸，親暱地以唇觸碰著隔在視線之間的瀏海。不知名的衝動正開始擴散蔓延，滿滿地滿滿地將要從體內滿溢而出。

年輕真是可怕啊。明明連這一刻的意外都無法精確地明白原因，身體卻仍能升起無以名狀的熱，普通地有了生理反應，並打從心底覺得這些肢體觸碰是舒服的；真實是什麼？答案又是什麼？

比誰都更執著於「戀」與「愛」的中島，真正在乎的，或許是過程而非結論也不一定。勝利並不介意以實踐代替理論，畢竟沒有做過的事情誰也不知道結果－－於是在這一個時空下他們有了交集。在中島泛著高溫的指尖貼上他的臉頰時，勝利想，倒也不壞。

－

宛若一場陣雨。

細碎水珠自上方接連墜下，一顆顆滑落赤裸的肌膚。他們在水幕之間接吻，因為水氣而瞇起了眼，一次次貼上唇然後分開，在每一個間斷中流洩不明顯的喘息，本就帶著的熱因為沒有衣物阻隔，簡單直接地自緊貼的肌膚相互傳遞。

「嗯、……」

勝利的手試探性地貼上對方的胸口，指腹擦過已經有些立起的突起，引來一陣曖昧的低鳴；那彷彿是一種無形的暗示，促使他一再反覆相同的動作，甚至低頭以舌尖舔過另外一側。半是戲弄地輕咬的當下，中島雙手便是抵上了他的雙肩，帶著細微的顫抖，聲音就像要哭泣似的。

「嗚、勝利……」  
「會痛嗎？」  
「倒不是……」嗯、啊。隨著他的動作流洩而出的單音低低的，包含幾分壓抑的成分，幾乎都悶在口中，只在力道稍大的時候才會聽得更清楚些。「總覺得……」

身體變得好奇怪。混進了水聲裡的低語模糊得彷彿要消失不見，即使面對著面也分不清那一句到底是不是錯覺。不過，算了。因為他也是這麼想的。

好像不是平常的自己似的。

他進了一步，中島因而退了一步，背貼上牆面，因為磁磚偏低的溫度而悶著聲音再次發出低鳴；勝利的手毫無預警地滑至腿間，以掌心包覆對方早是有了反應的部位，讓那些聲音終於轉為清晰。

「啊、嗚、……勝利、等等、」

握在手裡的是和自己一樣的男性性徵，混著熱，滲著自前端緩緩分泌出的體液；其實是從來沒想過有一天會與同性進展到這個地步－－在那麼近的距離之中交換著吻，撫摸哪個男性的身體，甚至是為他人手淫。

只是，意外地沒有任何抗拒感。指腹劃過柱身，在前端的反覆摩擦，中島低頭靠上他的肩，搖著頭，忽高忽低的聲調裡揉進泫然欲泣的呻吟，隻字片語都支離破碎地繞在滿是蒸氣的浴室中。

勝利……

這個將現實都隔絕在外的小小空間裡，悠悠地盤旋著他的名字。以那個人甜膩的聲調為基底，一再地繞著聽覺打轉。

勝利、勝利……

在這裡喔。他以另外一手輕拍那人的髮，將自己與對方的一起握在手裡，使得中島再一次顫抖著縮起肩，終於連他的名字都喊不清楚。

「啊、啊啊、嗚…啊、」

即使只是這般單調的摩擦也能輕易地催化情慾，男性就是如此簡單的生物。勝利深深吸了一口氣，感覺到靠在自己肩上的中島反而逐漸失去了聲響，細小的單音被悶在鼻間，隨著他的動作起了微妙的變化，吐在頸側的喘息越發地重。

連高溫是源於哪一方也難以分辨。中島的、他的，又或者是仍持續灑在他們身上的熱水。靠在肩上的臉頰隔著瀏海磨蹭著肌膚表面，猶如正在撒嬌的幼犬；好像每一個動作都能引起對方半是顫抖的反應，他空出的手撫上眼角餘光所瞥見的後頸，輕吻藏在髮尾之下的肌膚。

理智正在被逐一啃食（即使本來就所剩不多）。他們的呼吸越發地急促，即使如此也不斷地交換著吻。

在勝利手中沾上精液的當下，中島像孩子一樣緊緊地環住了他。

有好一段時間全世界都只剩下那個人努力吸著氣的聲音，吐息落在肩上，知覺變得清晰異常。

「健人くん？」  
「嗯……」

到底是不是在回應他呢。中島應了一個模糊的單音，軟軟的，帶著幾分倦意；又一次大口吸了氣，抬起臉，向後枕上牆面，半瞇的眼底滿是水氣，不知道是淚還是此刻落在他們身上的水幕。明亮的燈照將對方的肌膚映得蒼白，唯有因為吸吐而一張一合的唇泛著惹眼的紅色。

中島斂下眼，似乎是注意到了什麼，神色不滿地皺起眉，軟黏的聲調裡還藏著埋怨。

「勝利……還沒……」  
「啊……沒關係，那個、けんと、」

語尾的稱謂還來不及道出，那人已經先一步以掌包覆勝利還未消退的熱。他人的觸碰到底還是和自己的不同，起先被他下意識壓住的欲望一下子湧上，以令人焦躁的姿態佔去思緒。

無所適從的失控感左右了他的四肢，並於下一刻伸手壓下中島的頭，再一次開始了奪去所有呼吸的吻－－那是相當野蠻的方式，啃咬著對方的唇，舌尖入侵其中，直到聽見那人細小的悶聲，才又向下嚙咬眼前所見的白皙頸側。

中島手裡的動作仍持續著，以相同頻率擦過他的，由下往上，曖昧地在前端畫著圈，指甲的邊緣刮過敏感的出口，幾乎已經累積到頂點的熱終於一口氣解放。腦袋裡一片空白。

中島抬起手，看見掌心的精液卻是笑了。漂亮的紅色彎起扎眼的弧，在勝利幾乎停止的思緒裡，僅僅剩下「艷麗」這樣的形容。

「勝利、果然也是男人呢。」

這個人到底在說什麼啊。不自覺皺起眉，勝利絲毫沒有打算掩蓋此刻的不滿。也不知道是刻意的、還是真的沒有發現，中島只是自顧自地將話繼續，聲音輕巧，像一聲聲耳鬢廝磨間的低語。

「以前明明就像洋娃娃一樣，好像要捧在手心細心呵護似的。」雨一般的水珠帶走中島手中的精液，只剩下透明的水份囤積，一次次被集中，滿溢而出，再重新累積。「到底是什麼時候學會這種接吻方式的呢？」

那麼煽情的觸碰。令人臉紅心跳的小動作。與平時不同的說話聲調。中島一個個地說，倒是作為肇事者的他感覺臉頰升起了別於方才的熱度。

那些耳語，最後就成了一段柔軟的呢喃。這一刻的中島漂亮得令他有些恍然。那個人的身上少了幾分少年感，多了些比從前更自然的色氣，介在少年與青年之間的曖昧階段原來是這個樣子。甜美卻艷麗，隔著灑在他們之間的水，彷彿下一刻就要溶在其中消失不見。

他只是直覺性地覺得，不抓住這個人是不行的。

關掉已經失去原本使用意圖的水，他環上中島的腰，兩人赤裸的肢體再一次相貼。那人還一頭霧水地看他，手扶在肩上，於仍瀰漫在他們之間的水氣中眨眨眼。勝利沒有回應那份困惑，手掌向下包覆住對方的雙臀，分開，手指便順勢抵上了入口。

「欸、咦－－？勝利？」  
「嗯？」  
「……不應該是勝利嗎。」  
「什麼？」

中島明顯的動搖感充分表達了此刻的手足無措，但也沒有明顯反抗的意圖。勝利並沒有因此停擺，持續著入侵的動作，將第一根手指緩緩推了進去。

「等等、ね、……」

扶在肩上的手指漸漸收緊。眼前的中島皺起眉，髮間殘留的水份因為重力而化為一道道水痕落下，那人連長長的睫毛都沾上一片水氣，唯有一聲聲軟黏的呼喚尚能分辨那並非哭泣。

「勝利、等等……」  
「健人くん啊，就是在這種地方太溫柔了。」他吻著中島眼側的水珠，手指按壓著入口周圍，正嘗試進入第二根手指。「現在不把我推開的話，就來不及了。」  
「……因為，也不討厭嘛。」中島吸了吸鼻子，軟軟的聲調中揉著幾分委屈，被吻得紅腫的唇孩子氣地噘起，「只是、」  
「那健人くん對我也能勃起嗎？」

過分直接的用詞令中島一瞬間睜圓了眼。由那張凜然而端正的臉蛋說出關於性事的詞彙，果然還是非常難以習慣的事情。只是勝利始終維持著同樣冷靜的神情，銳利的視線筆直地看向中島，絲毫不在意那一句話的重量。

「勝利……」中島想哭著問他的好可愛好可愛的しょりぽん到哪去了。聲音卻只是狼狽地梗在喉間；至於關於孩子問題的真正的答案、連他自己也沒個底－－正確來說，是沒有想過這件事情。

「我可以喔。對健人くん的話。」彷彿看穿了中島的躊躇，勝利下一刻乾脆地應了自己的答案，甚至將再一次有了生理反應的下半身貼上，像是要藉此應證話中的真偽。

是的。雖然已經走到這個地步了。勝利仰起臉，再一次親吻中島泛紅的眼角，終於連第二根手指也旋入其中。

像是『那……要試試看嗎？』這句話，也是健人くん說的嘛。所以，就試著開始了這一切。

結果就是這樣。

那一瞬間揪住心臟的，不是錯覺、也不是衝動。  
是喜歡喔。  
嗯，他想是沒有錯的。

所以才會在意亂情迷之後，選了回不了頭的選項。即使在心底調侃著男人就是如此順從本能的生物，但是自始至終，勝利都是清醒地觀察著這一切；包括自己的真意、欲求，或者每一個問題之下的答案。

手指推開狹窄的內壁，半是按壓半是推擠地進到深處。或許是還未習慣這樣違反生理的行為，中島倒吸了一口氣，眼底迅速囤積著淚。

但勝利還是沒有放開手。

「哪、健人くん，不能是我嗎？」

很久很久以前，在他連和對方站在同個舞台都非常勉強的遙久之前，那個人的身邊早就站了一個能夠相互扶持的相方；所以，當他第一次站到中間的時候，曾經那麼深刻地明白，那兩個人之間存在著即使他如何努力也無法取代的信任與無堅不摧的羈絆。

那時他想，本來就是這樣。從最初就一起至今的種種累積，從來就不是能夠簡單複製的東西。

即便理智上能夠冷靜地分析現狀，卻還是難以抵過情感上的懊悔。中島那份毫不動搖的信任，始終是放在了相方身上；至於他，則永遠以小娃娃的樣子被保留於心中。

「我已經不是健人くん所想的小孩子了。」

埋怨似的低語消失在他們的唇之間，勝利以唇輕點著對方的，若有似無的曖昧觸碰惹得人心焦。

中島的雙頰悄悄升起比方才更甚的紅，神情有幾分恍然，停頓了幾秒，抬起手環上勝利的後頸，夾帶著差一點就要被蓋去的、再細微不過的一聲「嗯」。那是在溼透的他們之間也能輕易燃起的火花。

－

他抽出了手指，以雙手分開眼前的臀辦，將自己的抵上入口。

「嗯、」陌生的觸感令中島縮起肩，下意識就要往反方向靠去，不自覺喚起對方的聲調搖搖晃晃。「勝利、」  
而勝利像早就預料到了對方的動作，早一步放開一手環住了中島的腰，「沒問題的。」

這樣毫無根據的信心，到底又是打哪來的呢？勝利有些恍惚地在心中吐槽自己的場面話，想，人類大概就是這種生物啊。在情慾面前就變得毫無抵抗力，想要的東西一旦握在手心，就貪婪地用盡方法也不願意放開。

悄悄收緊了環在對方腹上的手，只是抵在入口的前端藉由方才殘留的潤滑開始擠進內部，緩慢地──一點一點地──以令人焦躁的速度沒入其中。連勝利自己都感到不可思議。眼前如此狹窄的入口，竟然能真的被撐開到這個程度──容納難以想像的異物，並持續地吞入。

而中島沒了聲音，幾乎只剩下喘息聲；即使看不見臉也能想像得到對方正努力吸著氣的模樣。他略帶歉意地親吻著中島的肩，卻沒有停止持續進入的動作。

中島因為他的吻而輕微地震了一下，已經是只能整個人無力地貼在眼前的磁磚上，浴室的溼氣使得他逐漸向下滑，在勉強撐住的高度中，反而使臀部更往勝利的方向突出，彷彿正主動要求進入似的。

最難的前端已經完全沒入其中了。擦過溫熱的內壁，強硬地分開狹窄的內部，甚至因為進入產生的摩擦而越發地脹大。

「啊、……嗯、勝利……」  
「嗯。」

在這裡喔。那一句話沒有出口，勝利咬著中島的耳朵，以動作回應了對方的喚聲，在進入的過程中試探性地換著角度──擦過某個地方時，中島像要哭出來似地掙扎了起來。

「不要、那裡……嗚、」

他只是環住了對方的腰，順著方向將最後的部分一股作氣進入──而中島連發出聲音的餘裕都沒有，臉頰貼著冰冷的磁磚，縮著肩，沿著頸側不斷滑下的究竟是汗還是水，連從頭到尾都看著對方的勝利也分不清楚。

異樣的沉默讓他有些不安，硬生生壓下想要動作的衝動，終於在片刻的沉默後發出聲音：「……健人くん？」

中島隨著他的詢問又顫了一下，悶在唇間的聲音模糊不清，勝利想靠得再近一些，卻引來對方帶著泣音的抗議：「不……不要動……啊、嗚……」

裹住他的溫熱內壁又再一次收緊，勝利深深吸了口氣，卻連這樣的細小動靜都能引來那人的顫抖。明明已經被困在了牆與他之間，中島還是下意識想往其他方向靠去──那幾乎是本能般的反應，勝利收緊了還環在對方腰際的手，在稍微退出一些的下一刻再度擠進最底。

「嗚──等一下……」

也沒等中島的下一句抗議，他握住對方腿間重新開始有了反應的部位，不加思索便抽送起來。

浴室裡的水氣早已散開了大半，眼前的中島越發清晰，比他白上不少的肌膚浮起一層明顯的淺紅色，在無機質的白燈光下被水氣襯得閃閃發亮。時刻保有偶像意識的對方，在保護身體與保養的維持毫不鬆懈，連手臂的肌肉線條都帶著無以名狀的色氣，緊實卻看起來柔軟。

即使沖過了水也能在耳際聞見隱約的香氣──那人的慣用的香水蘊著艷麗氣味，在肌膚相貼之際張起無形的網，將他牢牢包覆於其中；勝利明知那一旦踏上就難以脫身，卻毫不猶豫。

「嗚、啊、啊、」

由結合處傳出黏膩的水聲混著夾帶哭音的低吟刺激著聽覺。炙熱的內部隨著抽送的節奏一次次纏上他的，滾燙的吐息落在對方耳邊，他的手指再一次爬上那人胸口，指腹擦過突起，略帶惡意地持續著愛撫。

「不行、嗚……啊、勝利、」

中島掙扎似地回過頭，哭紅了一雙漂亮的眼，在半啟的唇間只剩下支離破碎的呻吟。勝利想也沒想就吻上對方，中島的唇被他咬得染上惹眼的紅，舌尖探入其中，與對方的相互交纏在一起。

都只是徒增無謂的熱。

勝利沒有停止動作，中島開始連他的名字都喊不完整，任他一次又一次深深搗入其中，飽和得將要滿溢而出的熱、非但沒有因此消散，反而隨著動作越發高漲──

塞滿喘息聲的空間猶如一場過份煽情的夢境。

中島總在他面前維持溫柔的前輩的形象，偶爾有些小小的壞心眼，直到最近才多了些許依賴──他知道那個人還有太多不會暴露在他面前的面貌。至少暴露的對象不會是他。

所以，單只是這樣也令他有些竊喜。即使一切只是源於有些荒唐的好奇心。因為一時之間找不到答案，便流於當下的氛圍，敗給了輕率的衝動，最後便走向了難以收拾的發展。天明之後，眼前扭著腰承受他的進入的中島，又會以什麼面貌面對他呢？

他們在工作上能夠耗去數年光陰相互摸索，可卸下了那張面具之後，彼此還能以什麼方式連結──說實話，即使是這一刻，勝利也全然摸不著頭緒。

「嗯、啊啊、」

中島的呼吸急促，再一次縮起肩。勝利吻著那人的後頸，手指藉由對方分泌出的體液持續擦過柱身，指腹蓄意地在前端畫著圈──他貼近眼前紅通通的耳朵咬了一口，周身遮蔽視線的水氣早已散去，隨之而來的，是突破那些迷惘之後的明白。

「健人くん、」  
「嗯？」

中島的應聲軟軟黏黏的，拉著高起的尾音繞在彼此之間，雖然從勝利的角度看不見對方的臉，但好像隨時要融化一樣。白白的、軟軟的，明明那麼煽情地啣著他，在抽送間溢出平時從來沒有聽過的呻吟，卻帶著乾淨又甜美的香氣，毫不造作地綻開那麼美麗的姿態。

勝利靠在那人的耳邊說：「好きです。」

和中島所執著的命運不一樣。比起不可見的紅線，勝利更趨向自己親手確認每一個可能性──一直以來都是這樣的。他沒有命運的對象，也沒有理所當然站在身邊的人，在站上那個百年舞台之後，大人們對他說，你就是唯一的紅色，這些孩子裡的中心。

那裡是沒有第二個人存在的地方。

沒有人同他比較，也沒有人與他並行。他一次次嘗試失敗，然後重新來過；他想，自己其實是非常羨慕其他人的。被大人強制地綑綁在一起也好、不知不覺就走在一起了也好，他其實是非常想要有這樣的一個人存在於自己生命裡的。

但是中島現在就在他的懷裡，即使假裝一切都只是一時的意亂情迷，也改變不了他們已經變質的關係。從中島接受了他的吻開始，一切就再也回不去了。

「勝、啊、啊、嗚……」

最後一次是比之前每一次都要更強烈的收縮。勝利舔去中島肩上的水珠，沒忍住那一瞬間的衝動，張口咬了那片白皙的肌膚。

在中島帶著泣音的呻吟裡，挾帶著輕微水聲的磁磚牆面沾上了白濁的精液。那人無力地伏在牆面，大口大口吸著氣，下一刻因未察覺體內的熱度依舊，回過頭，仍滿載水氣的眼看向勝利眨了眨，透明的水珠沿著臉頰的弧度滑落胸前。被他吻得有些紅腫的唇間能看見小動物一樣的前齒。

「勝利……？」

連此刻的聲音也像小動物似的，有些啞的嗓子發出可憐兮兮的鼻音，即使想逃也沒有出口。勝利退了一些，下一刻又深深地挺進。

「啊、」  
「對不起……」  
「現在、還不行……嗚……」  
「嗯、再一下……」

明明就只是像獸一樣的、乍看之下沒有任何意義的動作。腦子暈乎乎的，那些說不清分不明的甜香麻痺理智，即使看見了對方的眼淚也沒有辦法停下──變得強硬的愛撫、規律的抽送──跟隨著快感與熱而來的，是包圍了所有知覺的空白。

在他解放的瞬間、中島再一次射了。透明的液體落在手心，與方才的精液又有些不一樣。

高潮後的脫力感令中島整個人滑落在地，隨著雙腿大敞的坐姿還能看見自對方股間緩緩流出的白色，沿著地上的積水擴散開來，對此刻的勝利來說著實是相當刺激的畫面。

他撇開視線，半跪在中島面前，撥開對方被水沾溼的瀏海，看見對方有些恍惚的神態才終於回到現實。

「對不起……」  
「嗯？」中島歪著頭，好像還不太明白此刻突來的道歉原因為何，只是眨著一雙哭紅的眼看向他。  
「射在裡面了……」勝利起身抓回了一條毛巾，稍微擦乾了中島的髮與臉，「還好嗎？」  
「不好。」中島孩子氣地噘起唇，卻是朝他伸出了雙手。  
「抱歉、」勝利低聲道著歉，在察覺中島雙手的動作沒有變動後才往面前再近了些，「要喝水嗎？還是先、」

話還沒說完，就被擁進了懷裡。

「健人くん？」順勢環住了對方的腰，勝利低聲問：「還好嗎？」  
「累死了。」  
「……ごめんなさい。」  
「然後呢？」  
「咦？」  
「才說過就忘了？」  
「……好きです？」  
「為什麼是疑問句？」  
「好きです。」勝利將臉埋進對方的肩窩，方才那份過份豔麗的氣息消散了大半，唯有那些糖果似的甜美氣味還飄在他們之間。「健人くんが好きです。」

這一次，是分毫都不帶有迷惘色彩的回答。崇敬──依賴──追逐──每一個都不是。勝利最終能夠給的回應，就是喜歡。

「嗯。」中島似乎相當滿意這樣的答案，摟在身上的手輕輕地拍撫他的背，聲音裡隱約還有些若有似無的笑意。  
「……健人くん呢？」  
「嗯……不討厭。」  
「啊？」  
「因為、突然就被壓在牆上做了，在什麼都還搞不清楚之前就被告白了嘛。」中島枕在他的肩上，聲調輕飄飄的，一字一句都變得緩慢。「但是不討厭。不管是和勝利的ＳＥＸ，還是勝利的喜歡。」

ね、もっと言って。  
俺のこと好きって、いっぱい好きって言って。

好像隨時要睡著一樣。這樣的中島，和平時看到的都不一樣。他收緊環在對方腰上的手，聽見了一聲甜甜的低鳴。

「這樣的話，健人くん就會成為我的了嗎？」

直到真正握在手裡才發現，自己比誰都要貪心。如果把全世界的喜歡都給你，那麼你會把全部都給我嗎？

「這就要看勝利了。」

在空間裡一下子散開的輕笑聲和記憶裡的一模一樣。小時候……或者說剛出道的時候，他抱著枕頭爬上那個人的床邊，也是聽著這樣柔軟的笑聲，輕輕拍在頭上的手順著背環上他，成為非常令人安心的擁抱，將那些不安與寂寞都盡數驅逐。

勝利想，或許在那時候就埋下了種子也不一定。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2014.5左右的兩人，氛圍大概和現在也不太一樣了...


End file.
